Soccer
by Imeelia
Summary: Minseok, wakil ketua klub sepak bola yang kakinya terkilir, dengan keras kepalanya berdiri di samping lapangan. Dan, apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan? - An EXO fanfiction - LuhanxMinseok - yaoi - Oneshoot


**Soccer**

**By** : Imeelia

**Warning** : Typos, Yaoi

**Disclaimer** : Nama character dipakai untuk memperlancar cerita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kenapa si wakil ketua klub sepak bola berdiri di sini, dengan kaki di gips dan kruk sebagai penyangga tubuhnya?"

Minseok langsung menatap tak suka ke arah seseorang yang mendadak ada di sebelahnya. Orang sok keren –menurutnya sih- yang bicara dengan nada datar dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Jangan lupa tatapan meremehkan yang sungguh membuat Minseok terlihat ingin melemparnya ke laut.

"Kamu lagi menghinaku nih, Kris?"

"Secara nggak langsung, ya"

Minseok langsung menyikut si teman-yang-mendadak-jadi –musuh itu. Kris hanya terkekeh melihat orang yang di godanya nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menyikutnya. Yah, apa yang dikatakan Kris barusan benar juga. Minseok memang sedang terluka.

Lebih spesifik lagi, kakinya terkilir.

Itulah yang membuat Minseok berdiri di samping lapangan sepak bola, mengamati permainan teman sekelasnya yang lain, ditemani sepasang kruk di samping kiri-kanan tubuhnya. Menatap iri ke arah lapangan, melirik si kulit bundar yang seolah menggodanya untuk menendang.

"Berdoa sajalah, kelasmu nggak bakal kalah gara-gara kamu nggak turun. Kalaupun kelasmu kalah, kurasa kelasku juga beruntung. Haha"

Sekali lagi, Minseok menyikut Kris. Kali ini lebih keras, hingga Kris mengaduh. Minseok tersenyum puas melihat sang objek penderita di sampingnya. Setidaknya, kekesalannya sedikit tersalurkan. Kris sendiri hanya komat-kamit nggak jelas.

Kalau kalian bingung apa maksud Kris, biar aku jelaskan. Masa-masa ujian telah berakhir, hanya menunggu pembagian hasil belajar selama semester ini. Dan akhir kelas seperti ini, selalu ada kegiatan _classmeet_. Adu gengsi antara kelas-kelas tiap angkatan, yang dilakukan melalui berbagai macam lomba.

Salah satunya, sepak bola.

Nah, Minseok adalah salah satu pemain yang diperhitungkan. Walaupun badannya kecil, bisa dibilang dia gesit sekali. Seringkali mengecoh lawan. Beruntunglah kelas yang memiliki murid berbakat seperti Minseok. Biasanya sih, Minseok berhasil membawa kelasnya menjadi juara.

Biasanya.

Sebelum Minseok terjatuh dan terkilir.

Sungguh ini adalah berita duka, sekaligus berita suka. Bagi kelas lain, bisa dibilang ini adalah anugrah, karena kesempatan menang terbuka. Bagi kelas Minseok, ini adalah bencana. Walaupun jelas tak bisa menyalahkan Minseok sepenuhnya. Hey, dia korban kan?

"Kamu pernah ngerasain di cium sama kruk nggak sih Kris? Sini aku kasih tau kamu!"

Kris hanya terkekah melihat teman mungilnya itu mengomel karena ulahnya, sekaligus mengancam. Kris agak menjauh dari Minseok, walaupun dia tau Minseok nggak bakal bisa melakukan apa yang dia katakan. Bukankah kruk itu penyangga tubuhnya? Minseok pasti oleng dan terjatuh lagi, kalau dia melakukan hal bodoh itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan cemberut gitu. Kamu jelek banget!" Kris tertawa melihat Minseok yang makin mengerutkan mukanya tak suka. "Aku balik dulu ya? Selamat menikmati permainan sepak bolanya, Minseokie~" Kris mengusak pelan rambut Minseok, sebelum berlari menjauhi tangan Minseok yang siap meninjunya.

Minseok merapikan rambutnya, lalu kembali ke kegiatan awalnya. Mengamati permainan sepak bola, dari pinggir lapangan. Dasar keras kepala, bagaimana kalau dia terkena bola?

"Awas!"

Bugh.

Bola sepak –yang daritadi jadi rebutan- mendadak keluar lapangan, dan berada di dekapan manis Minseok. Apa si bola merindukan Minseok? Entahlah. Mendadak terdengar tepukan riuh penonton yang lain. Refleks Minseok bagus juga, walau gerakannya terbatas.

"Kurasa si bola merindukanmu di lapangan"

Minseok menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan herannya, pasti dia bingung. Aku memang mendadak muncul di sampingnya, mengambil bola dari dekapannya –mendadak aku iri pada si bola- dan mengembalikannya ke lapangan.

"Luhan?"

Aku pura-pura fokus ke lapangan, mengabaikan tatapan mata Minseok yang menuntutku untuk bercerita mengapa aku mendadak di sebelahnya. Berdiri menemaninya dengan tangan di saku celana. Seolah nggak ada hal aneh yang kulakukan.

Lagipula aku nggak mungkin bilang padanya jika dari awal aku memperhatikannya kan? Jika aku mengamati bagaimana usahanya untuk sampai di lapangan. Melihatnya berinteraksi dengan orang-orang yang menggodanya. Bahkan, pertandingan sepak bola nggak aku perhatikan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Minseok. Aku kan membantumu mengembalikan bola? Aku nggak yakin kamu bakalan kuat melempar bola jika harus menjaga keseimbangan dengan kruk itu"

Minseok menggerutu, sama yang dilakukannya kepada Kris ataupun siapapun yang menggodanya dengan kruk itu.

"Menghina! Aku tau kelasmu bakal menang karena ada ketua klub sepak bola, benar?"

Tertawa, sungguh Minseok ini lucu sekali. Aku memang Luhan si ketua klub sepak bola. Yang konyolnya, adalah musuh Minseok sebelum pisah kelas. Ya, gini-gini kita pernah sekelas dan memenangi seluruh pertandingan yang berhubungan dengan bola.

"Aku nggak mau sesombong itu sama kamu. Apalagi, liat keadaan kamu kayak gini"

"LU!"

"Bercanda! Bercanda!" aku menenangkan Minseok yang akan mengamuk itu. Padahal, sungguh dia makin manis aja kalau marah.

"Lagipula, aku rindu bermain bola denganmu"

Minseok menoleh ke arahku dengan ekspresi kagetnya. Lalu menunduk. Samar-samar, kulihat wajahnya merona. Hihi, dia manis sekali. Tanganku tanpa sadar mengusak surai lembutnya. Membuatnya membelalakkan mata.

Aku mensejajarkan wajahku ke wajah Minseok. Sementara Minseok tetap dengan wajah terkejutnya, namun ada semburat merah di pipinya. Dengan berani, aku menghapus jarak antar wajah kami. Anggaplah mengambil kesempatan.

Minseok membeku, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menolak walaupun matanya membelalak. Entah kenapa aku senang banget.

"Awas!"

Bugh.

Déjà vu.

Bola dilapangan sekali lagi berada di pelukan Minseok, entah bagaimana caranya. Membuatku harus kehilangan moment penting yang akan tercipta. Hey, jangan bilang kalau si bola cemburu? Kurang ajar.

Seseorang menganbil bola dari tangan Minseok dan membungkuk meminta maaf, jadi kurasa Minseok tak perlu melemparkan si kulit bundar. Sementara aku benar-benar ingin melemparnya, bahkan kalau bisa membuang jauh-jauh benda bulat itu. Minseok hanya terkekeh, mungkin melihat wajahku yang langsung cemberut. Sumpah ini menyebalkan.

"Kamu mau main-main di daerah lapangan sepak bola sih!"

.

.

.

Epilog :

"LUHAN! Kenapa kamu hari ini? Tumben-tumbennya nggak focus di pertandingan kecil kayak gini!"

Park Chanyeol selaku ketua kelas, mencak-mencak di depanku yang tentu saja, nggak kuperhatikan. Soalnya, aku sibuk mencari-cari sosok yang membuat konsentrasiku buyar selama pertandingan. Walaupun beruntung kelas kami masih memengangkan pertandingan, karena demi Tuhan, aku sungguh masih kesal dengan si benda bulat itu.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, pening. Padahal Luhan adalah harapannya. Harapan kelas mereka.

"Lu? Mau kemana?"

Chanyeol dengan muka bingungnya –yang seharusnya bersorak bersama kemenangan mereka- bertanya ke arahku. Aku mengendikkan bahu, dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan tampang polos milikku.

"Aku? Mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya kudapatkan"

Dan setelahnya, aku berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang, benar-benar ingin mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya tadi kudapatnya.

Keberuntunganku? Pasti kalian mengetahuinya karena sekarang aku berjalan menuju Minseok yang masih tenang-tenang duduk di bawah pohon, di pinggir lapangan. Dan kali ini aku yakin, tak ada bola atau apapun yang bisa mengganggu kami. Titik.

.

.

.

Finish

* * *

Mel's note :

Jujur ya, cerita ini sudah bersarang lama di folderku tapi belum di publish dengan semestinya. Biasa, aku kan sok sibuk. Jadi, ketika aku punya waktu luang -amat sangat luang harusnya- akhirnya kuputusnya untuk dikeluarkan juga cerita ini.

Dan jujur lagi, aku sedang dalam masa kesusahan menampung ide-ideku aarrghh gara-gara banyak moment Bang Umin dan Bang Lulu berserakan. Labil memang, ketika ide seret susah. Ide terlalu deras, juga susah. zzz...

Oh iya, aku lagi belajar bikin cerita yang nggak Romance, tapi susah buat aku. huhu, kayaknya aku lebih ke bidang cerita menye-menye ya? bolak-balik ngetik pada akhirnya di hapus lagi. iya, ini curhat sejenak.

_last, mind to review?_


End file.
